


Rules are rules.

by turtlewithatardis



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlewithatardis/pseuds/turtlewithatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Anderson are in trouble. Established Hotch/Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules are rules.

The Agent of the BAU were gathered in the bullpen for a sexual harassment seminar, the third time in under 5 weeks. When Hotch had received the email notifying him of it he’d began worrying, wondering what ‘urgent’ meant when it came to sexual harassment. The next day the seminar had been set up and the agents waited patiently, each wondering what Morgan and Garcia had done this time. Talk began winding down a the instructor started speaking.

"I’d like to say it’s good to see you all again," she said, eliciting a few chuckles from the crowd of agents. "It’s not often I find myself having to visit a unit more than once in a month. However, there have been some… concerns put forward from one or two agents that needed to be addressed."

Morgan and Garcia looked thoroughly confused as they tried to work out what they’d done., surprised to find nothing out of the ordinary since their last meeting.

"Not you two," the instructor said, looking at Morgan and Garcia who looked somewhat annoyed at not being the ones who brought on the urgent seminar. "No, this behaviour came from an unlikely source who will remain unnamed."

"There was a disruption of sorts in the copier room last Friday."

'Shit.' Anderson taught and snuck a glance at Hotch who looked back at him. The look of alarm on both of their faces was gone once the instructor began again.

"There were a number of complaints about how the copier room was locked from inside. There are only a handful of people with keys to lock doors from the inside. Those of you here that can, you shouldn’t."

—

"In here," Anderson said, dragging Hotch into the copier room. Hotch rushed in behind him, turning Anderson around and pushing him up against the door, effectively shutting it.

"There’s no lock," Anderson said between kisses, groaning in frustration when Hotch’s tie wouldn’t un-tie.

"I have a key."

"Use it. Now. Then lose the pants." Anderson told him.

"Pencil pusher," Hotch said under his breath.

"No pencils today, Hotchshot."

"That’s a shame We could have put them to use."

"You’re terrible."

"I’m aware," Hotch said after he finally got the door locked.

—

Hotch did his best to keep his face straight, glaring at Dave who smirked at him from across the room.

"Today, we’ll also address some of the language used around the office. I’d like to remind you all that not everything goes unheard of."

The instructor began using the prepared slides, explaining as she went on.

"The first slide demonstrates inappropriate language use in the office."

When Anderson saw what came up as examples he had a vision of himself running to the roof and doing a Sherlock. Except Anderson wouldn’t fake it. He looked at Hotch who he suspected felt the same on the matter.

"Pencil Pusher."

"Hotchshot." This got Hotch a few strange looks.

"… No Titty But Still Pretty."

Anderson groaned, sinking lower and lower into his seat, hoping against hope he was having a bad dream. It was clearly written on Hotch and Anderson's faces that they were the guilty party this time around. The instructor waited until the laughter died down before continuing.

"I don’t need to tell you that this kind of behaviour is unacceptable office talk," she said, looking pointedly at Hotch and then Anderson. "I expect Agent Hotchner and all BAU agents to ensure behaviour like this stops and you all act professionally."

Hotch was too busy trying not to run out of the building to do anything but give a weak nod.

"I hope I’m not back here for a long while. Although with this units track record, I’ll be seeing you all soon." And with that she left and everyone returned to work.

Anderson waited until everything had settled down before he moved. Once it quietened down some he stood and locked eyes with Hotch who had yet to move from the platform. They stared at each other before they both dashed for cover from what had just happened. They wouldn’t see each other until later that night when they added to the list of inappropriate office language, this time in Dave’s office.


End file.
